Greatest Loss
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: The day Lucifer and Crystal got cast out of heaven.


"I refuse to profess my love to those abominations" Lucifer hissed at his father.

"If you do not I shall have to cast you out of heaven" God replied calmly.

"You're going to cast him out because he won't love those weak pathetic creatures?!" Crystal asked shocked.

"Where do you stand Crystal?" God asked turning to her.

"I will not profess anything towards humans" She stated, Michael's head snapped towards her knowing what was coming next.

"Then you leave me no choice but to cast you both out of heaven and into the cage" Gabriel and Michael looked at him shocked.

"Father please" Michael begged from his father's side.

"Enough Michael my decision is final!" He boomed. Michael shut up and silently pleaded with Crys to change her opinion.

"I shall give you both one hour to say goodbye" God said retiring to the main room. Lucifer sighed and sat down in the nearest chair.

"I'm going to go see Castiel and the others" Crys whispered zapping into Castiel's heaven where she saw the three young angels playing on the grass with Raguel.

"Crystal!" Samandriel exclaimed hugging her waist. She sat down on the grass and beckoned the other three to come over to her.

"Is everything ok?" Raguel asked sitting across from her while Castiel sat on her lap.

"No...Everything's not ok Raguel" She said tears filling her hazel eyes.

"What's wrong?" The young French angel asked concern filling his voice.

"Lucifer and I have to go away for a while" She bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Where are you going?" Samandriel asked in a low shaky voice.

"God has cast us out of heaven for not being able to love the humans" She explained as Castiel wrapped his little arms around her neck burring his face into the crook of her neck.

"Where is Lucifer now?" Raguel asked.

"In the main hall I shall send him down in a few minutes" She answered.

"I don't want you to go" Castiel whispered.

"I don't want to go either but I have no choice sweetie" She replied pulling him away and wiping the tears from his eyes with her thumbs.

"Just stay strong for us ok? Try not to turn into one of those emotionless soldiers like Uriel….Always follow your heart" She whispered the last bit to Castiel who nodded and went over to Raguel. She said goodbye to them and went back to the others.

"Lucifer Castiel and the others would like to see you" She said once she got there. He nodded and flew off to them to say goodbye. Gabriel and Raphael had left leaving Michael and Crys alone.

"Please don't do this" He whispered looking at her with tear filled eyes.

"I do not believe the humans are better than us Michael. I am sticking with my opinion" She replied looking at the ground.

"Please I can't lose you and Lucifer, I can't" He pleaded walking over to her.

"There's nothing I can do now you're father has made up his mind" She whispered. He tilted her chin up to look at him and bent his head down placing his lips on hers in a gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he gripped her waist pulling her closer to him. The main doors opened at Gabriel walked out making them pull apart and look at him. He looked at them with sad filled eyes and walked over to them.

"Father has deicide you shall cast them out" He whispered looking at Michael.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"He requests your presence" Michael stormed into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry" Gabriel whispered sitting on the table.

"It's not your fault Gabe" Crys smiled sitting beside him wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Now who'll help me prank people?" He asked lightening the mood a bit. They sat there for a few more minutes and spoke quietly until Lucifer appeared back in the room with Castiel beside him.

"Castiel?" Crys questioned going over to them. Castiel looked up at Lucifer who smiled and nodded. Crys bent down to him and he pulled something from his pocket.

"Close your eyes" He whispered. She smiled and nodded closing her eyes, she felt him wrap his arms around her neck then remove them.

"Open them" He said, she opened her eyes and saw he placed a necklace with a vile around her neck.

"What's this?" She questioned studying the vile.

"Me, Balthazar, Samandriel and Raguel put a small bit of our graces in the vile so you wouldn't forget us" He said shyly. She looked up at Lucifer and noticed he had one as well.

"I could never forget you Castiel. Never" She smiled giving him a hug before Gabriel took him back to the others. Crys and Lucifer sat in silence before God and Michael came out and stood in front of them. Crys looked at Michael and noticed his eyes were a bit bloodshot.

"Crystal, Lucifer, you both have both refused to obey a direct order therefore you are both cast out of heaven and into the cage until the 66 seals have been broken releasing you" God spoke in a stern frightening tone. Lucifer glared at his father while Crys kept her eyes on Michael who produced his sword and stood before them. Lucifer looked at Michael shocked then filled with rage towards God who seemed unfazed.

"I'm sorry" Michael whispered before he plunged his sword into the floor cracking it open to reveal the cage. The crack opened directly beneath Crys and Lucifer sending them down into the pit with one last look at heaven before it closed sealing them off. Once it was over Michael sunk to his knees and silently cried for the loss of his favourite brother and his lover.


End file.
